


Jutsu Backfire

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Manipulation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto tries to use a new pervy jutsu on Sasuke it works sorta, only to backfire in a big way.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Jutsu Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Jutsu Backfire  
-x-  
Naruto tries to use a new pervy jutsu on Sasuke it works sorta, only to backfire in a big way.  
Tier 2  
-x-

Naruto chuckled as he finished the scroll. He had been browsing some potential pervy jutsu and came across one that sounded interesting. “The Size Stealing jutsu” he read, and proceeded to read what it does.

“Using this jutsu takes the size and dominant nature from one male and transfers it to another.” There were some pictures of a before and after. Two guys with equally the same size penis in the before, but in the after the male on the left had his penis shrunk and the one on the right had grown.  
Naruto whooped and quickly began to skim through how to use said jutsu.

He had the perfect target for his new jutsu, Sasuke Uchiha, the two were long time rivals in every way possible. Among these competitions was of course size comparison. Now Naruto was happy with his size, 8 inches and proud but Sasuke did however rub it in that he was 4 inches bigger.

So with his new and untested jutsu ready to go he went and found Sasuke. The raven was training alone at Training Ground 7. “Yo Sasuke!” Naruto called jumping into the field.

“Naruto, you sound excited, learn a new jutsu or something?” The blonde grinned.

“Oh yeah, this will settle the score between us.” He brings his hands together and begins to build his chakra.

Sasuke smirks. “Go ahead hit me with your best shot.” He says, but is shocked at the amount of power being built up. The wind chakra whipped around him, ripping apart his clothes.

The Uchiha blushed, the wind circled the blonde’s cock making it erect and dripping.

Even the Uchiha had to admit the blonde had a rocking body. His tan skin almost glowing illuminated by his chakra.

He gazed too long as Naruto released his jutsu releasing a large vortex of wind. It hit Sasuke, shredding his clothes before circling his growing cock.

Sasuke stood at 12 inches while Naruto stood at 8. Sasuke’s pubes were shaved. Naruto on the other hand had a thick nest of pubes crowning his crotch.

Naruto held the seal and the wind connected them by their cocks. Sasuke gasped, it felt like his cock was being sucked on, only without the wetness of a mouth.

He couldn’t move, only stare in disbelief that his cock was shrinking. It started off small at first. A tingling sensation in his penis, but as he looked at it was definitely smaller.

His gaze traveled to Naruto, he was grinning ear to ear. They were the same size now, 10 inches on both sides. It didn’t stop there, the suction continued and Sasuke dropped to a 9 and Naruto became an 11.

The raven couldn’t resist the pleasure, try as he might. His hips rocked and he gave another inch to the blonde. The tables had turned now, but still the suction did not stop. “Naruto!” Sasuke moaned feeling his penis shrunk again.

Now things were getting interesting, as his cock shrank he lost interest in his size, he found himself not caring as inch after inch left him. No, now he was focused on Naruto’s dick, watching it get bigger and bigger.

As his arousal flared his nipples got hard and perky. His manhole twitched at the sight of the blonde’s growing manhood. Surpassing even his own. He wanted it bigger, wanted to see how big it could get, then he wanted it inside him.

Sasuke was at 3 inches before too long, Naruto sporting a rocking 17 inch dick. The blonde was amazed at his own length. Watching the huge piece bob in the air.

He wanted to feel its weight, and he broke the seal to caress his massive wood. The effects took a second, Naruto pumping his huge dick with both hands.

There was a pulse and the two boys moaned as the effects were reversed. Naruto lost faster than Sasuke did, Sasuke gaining his cock back 2 inches at a time. “Ahh what’s happening!” Naruto gasped as his huge tool vanished between his hands. “No no no no!” He was back to his original size and still his cock continued to shrink.

From eight inches to six, and six to four, the blonde whimpered as his penis shrank down to two inches. He thought it couldn’t get any worse, but then his tiny pecker halved in size leaving only a 1 inch dick-clit.

He looked up from his tiny pecker to see Sasuke rocking a huge 19 inch dick. It pulsed and throbbed with want. Seeing the huge tool made the blonde freeze. His brain was once filled with thoughts of topping, and the alpha struggle for dominance. Now so with his cock so went his dominant nature.

The blonde shivered in want, his manhole pulsing and twitching with need. His tiny penis stood erect, and he gazed hungrily at the manhood.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde, holding the base of his now giant cock he wagged it. The blonde followed it with his eyes, licking his lips. Sasuke chuckled. “I don’t know what your game was Naruto, but you were right this does end our rivalry between us.” He walked over, each step he took made the blonde shiver with lust.

Soon Sasuke was before him, and with a grin he slapped his dick down the tip slapping Naruto’s whole length. “Ohhhh!” The blonde arched his back. He slapped his dick around making the blonde gasp and writhe unable to escape this pleasure.

The raven grabbed the blonde’s pert rear and hauled him forward. With his new size he could frot the blonde’s cock, balls, abs and pecs…so he did.

Rocking his hips back and forth he made the blonde feel every inch. The friction to his cock and balls was mind blowing, the pubes tickled the raven’s penis as it worked back and forth. The icing on the cake was when Naruto leaned forward to lick the tip as it got close to his mouth.

“Just can’t wait to get a taste of me can you?” His pre was overflowing, what didn’t get lapped away, covered Naruto’s pecs abs and crotch.

The blonde let out a moan, as his tiny tool came, blowing his load all over Sasuke’s dick. His orgasm didn’t cease Naruto’s licking or rocking his hips. The blonde remains hard even after orgasm, and manages to cum 3 more times without going soft. ‘The Uzumaki stamina in action.’ Meanwhile Sasuke was building to his own release.

“Here it comes!” Sasuke’s balls lurch forward, as semen rushes through his pipe and the first shot shoots right into Naruto’s open mouth and all over his tongue. His seed is so thick, the second spurt is enough to fill the blonde’s mouth and he closes it to keep from spilling any. The taste made him weak in the knees.

More and more cum erupted from the huge dick, painting the blonde’s face, neck, pecs and nips, abs, arms, crotch, and legs. Naruto’s hands were spared as they came up to pump the massive shaft.

His strokes were rewarded, with a few more spurts of cum. Naruto swallowed what he was given, and while it satisfied one part of him, another part grew even hungrier.

Naruto’s hole was twitching so bad it was opening and closing. The blonde was caught between heaven and hell. His outsides covered in cum felt great, but inside he was getting hotter and hotter. “Sasuke please!”

He collected some of the Uchiha cum and began to finger himself, his hole swallowing 3 digits at once. Sasuke saw this and smirked. “Please what?” It was quite the sight, Naruto on his knees, ass up in the air, three fingers churning up his insides, his tiny dick hard and twitching beneath his spread legs.

“Please fuck me!” He moaned.

Sasuke came forward and slapped his ads. Naruto gasped, pulling his fingers out. His hole stayed open pulsing to be filled. Sasuke was happy to oblige. He stuck the tip in and pumped his monster of a cock.

His pre flooded Naruto’s insides getting him nice and wet. Once he was good, Sasuke sank in, only holy hokage he was tight. Sasuke would swear he felt the blonde’s chakra flowing towards his hole. He was able to bury every inch without a tear.

Naruto came again, his stomach making a bulge around Sasuke’s huge length. Sasuke gripped his ass, loving the squeezing and pulsing around him. When he began to move he had to steady himself. The tight hole clamped down around him.

‘Oh Kami his ass is sucking me!’ It was true each pull back the inner walls tightened around him, only to relax when he thrust back in. “Such a perfect ass for me, only me!” He moaned, pounding away at the fucked stupid male.

The sound of skin striking skin echoed making it almost sound like applause. Naruto couldn’t count how many orgasms he had, he soon just had a steady stream of cum leaking from his near permanently erect clit dick.

Soon Sasuke caved into pleasure and came filling Naruto’s insides to the brim with cum. He flooded his belly and made it swell, he had marked Naruto inside and out thus making the jutsu permanent.

His spent dick was removed and Naruto moved almost like a zombie and began to clean Sasuke’s cock with his tongue. “Ahhh enjoy it dobe, enjoy what you made me. Funny thing is if you wanted to fuck me you could have just asked. Oh well you’re my bitch now!”

Kyuubi sighed inside his container. ‘That baka he needed to keep the seal going till he took all of the Uchiha’s dick, he broke it making it backfire.’ He rubbed his temples.

End


End file.
